Gowntown
The Gowntown neighborhood of Ravens Bluff was a wealthy and important part of the city's Temple District, housing many noble residences. It was among the safest locales in the Bluff, heavily patrolled by the City Watch, with clean walkways and streets, free from the usual hawkers and vendors that could often be found in other quarters. The typical weapon-brandishing adventurers that strolled through other districts in town were notably absent around Gowntown. The neighborhood garnered its name, "Gowntown", from the great number of priests and clerics found about town, walking to and from their residences and nearby places of worship. Notable locations ;Businesses and Shops: *Glar Maru's Golden Palace: This four-story emporium bought any and all sorts of items from local Ravenians for mere coppers, and re-sold them secondhand. ;Civic Offices: *Hangman's Courthouse: Named for the deceased judge that literally made the building his home, this courthouse handled trials for crimes committed within the city's Temple District. *Ravens Bluff Hall of Records: Before it was destroyed, sometime around the year 1370 DR, this city building maintained legal records and documents, both public and private. ;Guildhalls: ;Inns, Taverns and Restaurants: *Phoaraudo's: Just as pretentious as it was popular, this high-end restaurant was constantly packed with idle customers that spent more time talking than eating. ;Landmarks: *Golden Rooster Roost & Rooster Fitness & Training Center: The Roost was a splendid inn that had been converted to accommodate the Knights of the Golden Rooster; their training facility was full of sparring gear, dummies and wooden weapons that allowed them, or any Ravenian knights, to hone their martial prowess. *Hawksblood Hall: Fronting on Hawk Passage, this diminutive castle served as the "secret" headquarters of the city's Knights of the Hawk. ;Merchant houses: *Doumath House: The traders in this mercantile house were well-known woodcarvers and furniture-makers. *Glimmertree House: An up-and-coming group of traders, as of 1370 DR, this group of lumberers and miners sought to tap into the natural resources of the Vast. *Talking Skull House: This merchant house set up shop within this building shortly before the year 1370 DR, replacing the old Abluuder's Everything Emporium. *Telsark's House: Located on the corner of Cylyria Street and Blacktree Boulevard, this sophisticated brownstone headquartered the jewelry business of the dashing Agulustor Telsark. ;Residences: *Hengelhouse: Owned by the Ampner noble family, this mansion was renovated into lodgings that primarily housed high-level civil employees. *Marlinspire Manor: This building served as the seat of power and home of the Indemmer family. *Palraedinor Manor: The Palraedinors maintained residence within this stately, blue-stone building. *Rashala's Towers & Windstand House: These neighboring manors were rebuilt by the Ampners as a set of rental apartments, connected by a set of two-story bridged suites. *Seiringlast House: Yet another Ampner property, this manor was rumored to contain the hidden treasures and wealth of the long-dead mage Seiringlast, after whom the structure was named. *Yarnar Close: Housing the noble Yarnar family, this manor was decorated by a statue that came to be called the Vigilant Ravenian, a masterpiece created by the famous, and deceased, sculptor Indrii. *Zorden Hall: This high-gated manor, located on the south side of Skulls Street, was the home of the Zorden noble house. ;Streets and Roads: * Amandagar Street • Blacktree Boulevard • Cylyria Street • Fire Lane • Fireleap Lane • Hawk Passage • Raphiel Road • Skulls Street • Taloss Street • Turnhelm Street • Westwall Way Appendix References Category:Locations in the Temple District of Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations